degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Venus (1)
Venus (1) is the first part of Venus and is the first episode of Season 5 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on September 19, 2005 on CTV and on October 7, 2005 on The N. Summary Manny's ready to do whatever it takes to become an actress, but when she flops at her audition she settles for the next closest thing: getting drunk and flashing her boobs for the video camera of the guy that Emma likes. Meanwhile, Ashley decides to stay in London, and Ellie needs to figure out the best way to tell Craig. Like oh, say, not telling him at all. Main Plot Manny is ready to do whatever it takes to become an actress, but she is shocked to learn what she really needs to have a successful audition (plastic surgery). She then visits a plastic surgeon's office to see how much it'll be. The doctor tells her, then she hands him a credit card and sets an appointment for her boob job. When she tells her parents that she wants the surgery, they don't approve and her father calls her a slut. They get in a big fight. Manny then moves into Emma's house. They later hear that there is going to be a party, where Manny gets drunk and Peter, Emma's crush, takes advantage of that moment by videotaping her with her top off. Sub Plot Ashley decides to stay in London, and Ellie needs to figure out the best way to tell Craig. Like oh, say, not telling him at all, and deciding to throw him a party instead to soften him up. Trivia= *This is the first episode of Season 5. *This episode is named after the song Venus by Bananarama. *This is Peter's first appearance in Degrassi: The Next Generation. *The scene where Manny lifts her top is one of the clips used in Cassie Steele's video montage in the season 6-7 opening credits. *Mike Lobel, Deanna Casaluce, Jamie Johnston, and Melissa DiMarco have been added to the opening credits. Also Melissa McIntyre, Daniel Clark, and Dan Woods have been removed, although the former two and their characters have been given recurring status. *TeenNick airs this (and its partner) as an hour long episode. *This episode marks the end of Craig and Ashley's second and final relationship. *Craig celebrates his 17th birthday in this episode. As such, it takes place exactly one year after the events of Ghost in the Machine (1). *This is the second time that Ashley has broken up with a boyfriend on his birthday. She previously broke up with Jimmy Brooks on his 14th birthday in the Season 1 episode Coming of Age. *Ellie has developed feelings for Craig. This would form a major part of her storyline until her final appearance in Degrassi Goes Hollywood. |-| Gallery= venus-pt-1-1.jpg venus-pt-1-2.jpg venus-pt-1-3.jpg venus-pt-1-4.jpg venus-pt-1-5.jpg venus-pt-1-6.jpg venus-pt-1-7.jpg venus-pt-1-8.jpg venus-pt-1-9.jpg venus-pt-1-10.jpg venus-pt-1-11.jpg venus-pt-1-12.jpg ash-unknown-dude.PNG 501x_001.jpg 501x_002.jpg 501x_005.jpg 501x_006.jpg 501x_007.jpg 501x_008.jpg 501x_009.jpg 501x_010.jpg normal_502Preview.jpg normal_2248_1.jpg normal_2249_1.jpg normal_2251_1.jpg normal_2252_1.jpg normal_2253_1.jpg normal_2257_1.jpg normal_2259_1.jpg normal_2263_1.jpg normal_2264_1.jpg normal_2265_1.jpg normal_2266_1.jpg Peter by the pool.jpg Manny and Emma chilling by the pool.jpg Plastic surgeon guy.jpg Craig and his hand signals.jpg Manny(1).jpg Manny almost getting hit by a bus.jpg Manny getting ready to audition for Bernice Fine.jpg Manny and Emma in the waiting room at the plastic surgeon's office.jpg Manny with Dr. Andras.jpg Craig surprised for his birthday.jpg Manny's father upset.jpg Bernice Fine's annoying secretary(1).jpg Manny and guy looking like they.jpg Emma with another blonde.jpg The Moment.jpg Tumblr lvk2zdHfnS1qc1tpr.jpg venus-0013.jpg venus-0016.jpg venus-0048.jpg venus-0056.jpg venus-0007.jpg venus-0057.jpg venus-0061.jpg Venus-0059.jpg Venus-0023.jpg tumblr_luzqpmG2q61qc1tpr.jpg 544546.png 4645645.png 4654dd.png Tumblr luzqnaBe2q1qc1tpr.jpg Mellie.png venus-0000.jpg venus-0001.jpg venus-0002.jpg venus-0005.jpg venus-0011.jpg venus-0018.jpg venus-0014.jpg venus-0015.jpg venus-0026.jpg venus-0035.jpg venus-0038.jpg venus-0044.jpg venus-0047.jpg venus-0058.jpg venus-0060.jpg venus-0062.jpg venus-0066.jpg tumblr_luzqtghxjR1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqqi38KC1qc1tpr.jpg tumblr_luzqmy47iw1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr luzqimMPWU1qc1tpr.jpg Spaig Venus (1).jpg Tumblr luzqt4sgs91qc1tpr.jpg Jhgghghghgh.png Tumblr luzqpxKYve1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr luzqiyUIoS1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr luzqjxzqX71qc1tpr.jpg |-| Promos= *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Ryan Cooley as J.T. Yorke *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Jake Epstein as Craig Manning *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Jake Goldsbie as Toby Isaacs *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Andrea Lewis as Hazel Aden *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos Supporting Cast *Jeanie Calleja as Bernice's assistant *Marie V. Cruz as Julietta Santos *Von Flores as Joseph Santos *Linda Kash as Bernice Fein *Hayley Lochner as Jenn *David Suzant as Loser drunk guy *Ted Whittall as Dr. Andras Absences *Deanna Casaluce as Alex Nuñez *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Pat Mastroianni as Joey Jeremiah *Stacie Mistysyn as Caitlin Ryan *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson |-| Quotes= *Spinner: (while giving Craig a milkshake) "There's two extra scoops in there." Craig: "I won't tell" Spinner: "Happy Birthday man." Craig: "Yeah, I gotta get back." Spinner: "Craig, I'm sorry about what happened, it sucks but you're a great guy and you deserve better than that." Craig: "Better than what?" Spinner: "Better than Ashley. Man, I know all about it." Craig: "All about what? What the hell are you talking about?" Spinner: "Ellie said that... nothing, it's nothing... nothing." *Manny: "I'm going to be an actress, like, academy award winning. And you can sell this for a million dollars 'cause I'm going to be FAMOUS!" |-| Featured Music= *''"Every Page You Turn"'' by Boy *''"Feels Good To Be Real"'' by Kazzer *''"Just Because"'' by Ashley MacIsaac *''"Overrated"'' by Pilate *''"Sailing By Me"'' by Jeen O'Brien *''"Same Old Song"'' by Boy *''"Silicone"'' by Jim McGrath & Dave Dunlop *''"Sister Sunshine"'' by Vibrolux *''"Watch That Girl"'' by The Premiums *''"Getting There"'' by Amanda Scott |-| Links= *Watch Venus (1) on YouTube *Watch Venus (1) on Gorillavid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 5 Category:Season Premiere Category:Season 5 Episodes